


The Darkest of Flames

by EMKeller



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Itachi is Zuko, Mangekyou Sharingan, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMKeller/pseuds/EMKeller
Summary: Itachi found himself in the body of Zuko, born anew in a world where people manipulate the elements through their sheer will. In a world torn asunder by war, a pacifist wounded by his misdeeds will try to change everything for the better.Crossposted on FanFiction.Net under the same title and same author.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Azula, Uchiha Itachi & Zuko
Comments: 28
Kudos: 282





	1. I

Fire bent from his fingertips were there used to be hand seals. His form of katas pristine, perfect, and flawless. The speed of his kicks and punches surging fire at the training room lit it ablaze with sheer terror and pride. Landing with grace and bowing to the Prince, he was met with silence from the man he called "Father".

To call him a Father is quite a stretch as he never was there for him and Azula. He is only present during his advanced firebending lessons that his Father provides to them and during dinner. Otherwise, he is in his private chambers. His father Ozai, always wore an indifferent expression when he trains and only praises him just to advance his goal.

To him, this is only done to impress his father and nothing more. He does get some tips and few tricks from a new form of fighting, but he got adept at it very quickly, even from a young age. Fire was innate to a blood of an Uchiha, and he gained further understanding of fire from it. From his nightly readings, this world is far different from the world that he once lived. People bent physical elements instead of chakra manifestation.

Although, his world doesn't revolve around them. He could still remember the gentle smile that his mother, Ursa, wore as he was introduced into this new world. Ozai, although, somewhat apathetic to him, still wore a smile as he learned that his son is a firebender and a prodigy at that. But as it is from his past life, he is reserved. Though he bore a good heart, he kept to himself most of the time, just observing everyone from afar.

He could feel Ozai nod at his performance. "You have excelled from my expectations. Your day is free, Zuko, you are free to do as you please."

"I will father." He bowed back as Ozai left his personal training room. He could feel that if his skills in firebending are inadequate, his privileges from his father would wither. His training with Piandao would greatly be diminished and his night time privacy would be replaced for more hours in firebending.

He trailed to a palace where he was met with smiles from the guards and servants as the sunsets from the west. In turn, he nodded and smiled slightly as he went to his bed chambers to freshen and change clothes. Far from the comfortable but effective clothes given to him by the ANBU and Akatsuki, his clothes were adequate for him and he did not complain, even with his privileges as the son of a Prince.

He examined himself in his own mirror. Instead of his normal hairstyle of a single low ponytail and center-parted bangs, all of his hair is placed on a single high ponytail. Supposedly this symbolizes his nobility and stature but to him, it is just too much. He already has things that no commoner in the realm would have ever have, and now their hairs have to be high, just to make a clear message even more clear?

Those prominent tear troughs that gave his intimidating factor more appealing and distinguishing him from Sasuke is replaced by a smooth face appropriate to a noble. However, there is one thing that his new life hasn't replaced in terms of appearance. He turned his fire gold-colored eyes into the red pinwheel one that he is so accustomed to, the Mangekyō Sharingan. With a blink of an eye, he turned it again to his now normal eyes.

As he was finishing tidying up, he can hear running from the halls of the palace and it is heading straight to his room. When the doors were open he is already finished and he was tackled to the ground by a known assailant. "Zuzu! You can't guess what happened!" Azula, his little sister, wore a giant smile that swelled his heart. She shuffled something from her pocket and showed him a paper, "I aced the exams! Ha! Just like you did!"

He gave a quick chuckled and flicked her forehead, "Ow! What was that for?"

Azula demanded but he just shuffled her hair, "I always knew that you can do it, Azula. Show it to mother and father, they will be proud too."

"Hmpf!" Azula huffed, "You always know everything!" He can already see the hint of a smirk that Azula tries to hide and so he tickled her. He cherished his moments with Azula, her new sibling in this new world. And he tries to be the best big brother that he can to be her, but still, there is a hint of melancholy that while he did the same thing to Sasuke, his time was literally cut short.

"Zuzu stop it!" Azula laughed as he continued to tickle her until he came to an abrupt stop. "Bad Zuzu!" And now she smirked, "And now that I aced, you promised to teach me what father is teaching you."

"Of course," He smiled, "If you have free time tomorrow, see me, okay, 'zula? And remember what we talked about the servants?"

"Yes.." Azula trailed as she rolled her eyes, "Be kind to them blah blah blah. I mean why do we need to be kind to them anyway? They are peasants!"

"Azula.. remember about the ship? If you are the Captain and just make everyone's life more miserable, they will eventually mutiny. To rule with fear is to invite insurrection within your ranks. With push comes to shove. However, if you are kind to them and show them respect, they will do so in return."

"Alright, alright." Azula's shoulders resigned. "To be honest, you are sounding like uncle or even grandfather there. If I were grandfather, I would immediately appoint you as Crown Prince and ditch that tea lover. You'll be a great Fire Lord one day!"

He then gave a quick smile, "That Azula? That is the thing that I don't know."

"Why not? You're a genius! Father and Mother both adore you, the palace loves you. Even those generals try to woo you just to gain an insight into the war." Azula exclaimed loudly as she relaxed on his shoulders.

"Some but not all. Most of them just want to introduce their daughters to me. As if I have interest in them." He chuckled. "But Uncle will one day be a great Fire Lord, I'm sure of it." His Uncle was a kind man to him and thought him some advanced Firebending techniques, ones which can redirect lightning. Although he was surprised to do it since it was not his Kekkei Genkai. But never the less, he welcomed its addition to his arsenal.

"That tea lover? Ughh.." Azula slouched. "I wonder what is happening in Ba Sing Se right now."

At that, he hardened his eyes but Azula barely noticed. With that, he stood up and carried his sister, "So want to play hide and seek? Dinner will be in about an hour after all and I have nothing to do."

Azula quickly shook her head, "No! You always know where I am, and when you hide I can't find you! You always win! It's unfair!"

He thought for a moment, "Hmmm how about this then? If you can find me, I'll teach you a firebending technique father doesn't know."

"Maybe its one of those promises again..." Azula trailed and turned her back on him but he still didn't back down.

"Are you sure? You don't want to learn the Phoenix Style?"

"What's that?" She asked.

"Something that I invented." He gave a smirk and still he can see that she wasn't convinced. Placing her on the bed, he set his foot firmly on the middle of the room. No kata is formed but he let his chi flow from his body. From his place, he jumped up high and began to put a barrage of spitting fire to the ground in very quick succession using his fists and foot.

This firebending form is similar to _Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)_ , with spitting fire. However, he tried to emulate it with just sheer firebending and the results were from days of practice. Not as energy-efficient as ninjutsu, and he cannot control the trajectory of the flames as soon as it leaves his fists and foot.

But still, he never revealed his abilities from his past life to anyone, not even Azula. Because if he does, they might just accuse him of being the Avatar.

As he landed to the ground he quickly extinguished the flames that he caused. He expects that Azula will have a slack-jawed face to the ground... and he was right. "You _have_ to teach me that!" But she was met with his finger on her lips.

"So, now you have to play hide and seek with me." He smiled, "But I'm going to give you another leeway. The only floor that I can hide on is this floor. If I hide on any other floor, I lose. But if you cannot find me within ten minutes, you lose." He is about to go but he turned his head on her, "And also, NO FIREBENDING."

"Fiiinee.." Azula trailed and she just turned her back and suddenly her brother is gone. "Zuzu here I come!"

* * *

Itachi, now Zuko, is a master of stealth. From his days in the ANBU and his atonement in the Akatsuki, he can infiltrate and do missions with relative ease. And now with Zuko's body, he hid from the shadows. He still remembered how he spent his time when he was on the Hidden Leaf. Almost every free time that he has, he gave it to Sasuke. However his last days there were mostly trying to prevent the Uchiha Clan Uprising.

Now? He is trying to spend it with his new family. Even though his schedule is always busy, he nevertheless spends time with Azula every now and then. He already noticed how their mother is quite distant towards her and how Ozai sows the seeds of cruelty seeing that he couldn't be converted to his father's creed. So, he is there to support her and gives a balance to the two, giving support and imbuing kindness to her. Almost becoming a third parent to her.

And from his experience, Azula is a great hide and seek player... when he is not involved. Because when she plays with other kids, Azula always wins. But he could see those who play with her are just letting her win out of fear, leaving her alone, not even daring to even get close to her. So now, most of the time, she plays alone or with him. Azula is great at hiding things, especially her sorrow. And so her big brother is there and always has time to spare for her, like this one.

He doesn't want Azula to think that there isn't someone there who loved her truly without using fear or aggression. Itachi can already see the contempt brewing in her heart and he knows where that can lead to. Sasuke is enough for that. And he indulges her competitive heart with games like these, challenging her to become better.

Hiding in one of the closets in the supply room, it is a bit stuffy, covering his mouth to lessen the dust. But it already works as five minutes past, Itachi didn't hear any footsteps coming to the room. Waiting here gave him ample time to prepare. Of course, he is not going to let Azula win as he has many tricks up his sleeves. Once footsteps were heard outside, he prepared for the inevitable. The door slammed open and he heard a grumbling Azula.

"Stupid Zuzu. Stupid hide and seek. Grrrr!" Itachi rattled in the closet just to provoke her, and Azula quickly opened the door but instead of seeing him, what greeted her is... "Another log?!" She shouted as Itachi quickly fled the room, snickering to himself as he tries to find another hiding place. He knows she will just try to burn the log, but no firebending is an offer too hard and cruel, even for him.

He wouldn't want this game to turn into search and destroy.

This time he hid near the top of the columns, hiding in the darkness. His gaze then went to Azula who is walking in the halls gazing up to the columns but still, she couldn't find him. He can already see that she is tempted to use her firebending, just to light up the room, fidgeting in her place. Her hunger for firebending was too much for her to handle and it is an endurance test for her not to do it. And with a smile, Azula left the hallway without firebending a single flame.

Landing on the ground, scanning the hallway, the coast is clear. He quickly set to move close to Azula, as he finds the game the most interesting when the danger is near. Not even the servants can quickly see how Itachi moved, as they often think the wind past by or some spirits of dead airbenders. When he catches up to her, she is already fuming in anger, trying really hard not to firebend away her problems.

He then hid under a table, deliberately making noise just of an earshot of her. Itachi can already feel the footsteps coming in his direction and when the table his flipped, Azula found... "Log?! Again?!" She shouted. "Why do I always find logs?!" Fire flared from her nostrils, and when her control ran out, she threw a fist out of anger and was about to firebend.

However, before she could do it, her hand is stopped by Itachi and poked her forehead with his two fingers. "Ten minutes is up. Looks like I win, again."

"Zuzu, you are cheating!" Azula shouted as she pointed her finger to him, "Every time I find you, it's always a log! Cheat!"

"Oh, the logs?" Itachi smirked, "Those are decoys. I know you are just going to take the bait every time."

"That's still cheating, Zuzu!"

"I never said anything about decoys, Azula. You can use decoys of your own too, that just makes hide and seek harder and far more interesting." He leaned on the wall to a fuming Azula. "And logs are a pretty easy thing to get."

"Yeah, but I didn't see a servant just dragging logs in here." Azula huffed but still is beside her brother, "I wonder if you are just doing this just to make fun of me."

"I'm not." Itachi calmly said but there is an edge to it. "Sure hide and seek is fun, but if you analyze it enough, you can draw parallels to it. In this game, it is all about deceiving your opponent about your position. The same when you are fighting, it's about reading your opponent and predicting their moves, baiting them, then countering them. This is just a much more fun, light-hearted version of it."

"Yeah for losers." Azula huffed again, turning her head away from Itachi.

"Oh don't be like that," Itachi knelt in front of her. He still could see that Azula is avoiding his vision but soon enough, her head slowly turned to him. "You did well, even if you lose."

Azula pouted, "You are just telling me that so that I can feel better."

"No, I'm not." Itachi gave his genuine smile, "You've really improved. Maybe one day, you'll be able to see through my decoys, and I may have to teach you the Phoenix Style. You want to really learn it, wouldn't you?"

Azula slowly nodded, "See? I know that hide and seek isn't a thing for you. How about we play Pai Sho next time? You're good at it."

This time, Azula gave a bright smile, "Deal! But no cheating!"

"I'm not cheating, Azula." Itachi gave a false grumble but Azula sped through the corridors away from him. But not until shouting, "Zuzu is a cheat!"

Itachi just gave a smile and moved on to his room, preparing for dinner.

* * *

Dinner is uneventful, just the typical food and splendor of the palace present to them. Even if Itachi has lived under a new name "Zuko" for eleven years now, there are still things he is still getting used too. For example, how incredibly well off they are, the richest family in this world. His life is Konoha is okay, to say the least as he is granted privileges just with his intellect and skill in the ninja arts, he can still notice how they are being treated by the higher-ups in the Hidden Leaf.

But still, even in his death in that world, he loved two things on it, Konoha, and his little brother, Sasuke. For eleven years he constantly thought about him, on what path he is now when he showed him the truth of his shameful actions. Maybe he tried to destroy Konoha or even tried to get more answers. Just about anything that he plans or tries to solve, it always backfires.

In the years of constantly pandering these thoughts, he had two conclusions. He cannot return to his old life, and he doesn't want to. Even if his knowledge of ninjutsu is still intact, along with his chakra, he doesn't have a place in that world. And now he is creating a new life in this new world, changing his mistakes, being a better brother to his younger sibling.

However, even if he still is in another world, now that he is alone, he shifted his hair to his low ponytail one. The style that he is used to and most comfortable with.

The candle gave his room light as he continued reading a book about the various bending of the four nations. Currently, it's about Earthbending from various memoirs of past Fire Nation generals. Their experience in campaigning had gained them a remarkable knowledge about Earthbending and drowned himself in their words.

From what he read, earthbenders are rigid and headstrong, deriving their power from within. And unlike the use of every bending art, this is somewhat close to Earth Release as it directly manipulates the earth. However, they also use the earth as a projectile rather than just manipulating the terrain. Though it is unfounded, he knew there are rare cases of Earth Release being used as a projectile. _Doton: Doryō Dango_ ( _Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling)_ or any of Deidara's techniques comes in mind.

Now sandbending is a curious one. He already knows the infamous Gaara of the Sand, how the Hidden Sand tried to devastate the Hidden Leaf, however, he also helped in retrieving Sasuke from leaving the village from Orochimaru. Much of sandbending is almost the same as manipulating sand, however, in his previous life, it needs Wind Release and Earth Release to fully manipulate it.

Unlike the ninja arts, Itachi concludes in his readings that while bending in itself is fairly straightforward with many sub-disciplines such as healing in waterbenders, sandbending in earthbenders, lightning generation in firebenders, customization is still far superior in Nature Transformation. Heck, he didn't even see anyone mention, not even the Avatar, manipulating wood but Tenzō and Hashirama can.

A breeze went through his room but he knows who it is. It is his mother, Ursa walking in through the door with a tray in hand. On the tray are a single teacup and some rice cakes. "Here's your nightly tea, Zuko." His mother kindly said to him, laying down the tray near his cupboard.

"Thank you, mother. But honestly, you don't need to do this for me." Itachi replied with a smile and went on to his book. He expected her to leave but instead, Ursa scooted beside him.

"What are you reading?" She asked her son.

"About earthbenders, mother," Itachi replied, "It's about how they bend that piques my interest. There are many different forms of earthbending from what I've read, far from what the academy has thought."

Ursa shifted to her son, "What made you interested in earthbenders?" She humored him.

"Everything. I want to learn from them. All of these accounts by Fire Nation generals, while reliable in combat, are an inaccurate description of what earthbending is. Most of these accounts are, therefore, biased. They always comment on how earthbending is weak and firebending is superior. However, they fail to see the merit in learning the mechanics of it. While firebenders mostly rely on offensive attacks, earthbenders can utilize their terrain to their advantage."

Unlike his original mother, Mikoto, he knew that Ursa does not have an experience as a warrior. Still, she indulges him in his ramblings about knowledge. Itachi could see Mikoto, and Ursa in the same light, unlike his father. "Aren't you a firebender, Zuko?" She asked.

Itachi nodded, "I am. But just learning from firebending from a firebender can prove inadequate. From what I've seen from father, it's all about power, but fire can be warm and gives those who don't have a home, warmth. And maybe that's what the world thinks of us, they hate us because we burned their homes and destroyed villages rather than giving them the warmth that the world desperately needs. We may not be waterbenders, but the world grew cold."

Ursa smiled proudly at her son, "You are an outstanding firebender, yet you are truly a kind child. I'm sure that you will make our family proud."

In this, Itachi shed a small tear. He still could vividly remember the last words uttered by his father Fugaku, and remembering it here, it is still a painful memory that he hopes not to visit himself in. Ursa noticed this and wiped it from his face, "Is something wrong, Zuko? Did your father do something? Or is it Azula or-"

"No, mother." He choked, trying to hold his tears back with success, "It's none of them, I can assure you. I just remembered a book that I've read."

"What is it about?" Ursa asked him.

He smiled but closed his eyes, returning to the book in the table, "I'd rather not talk about it. It's not that interesting."

"If it's not interesting, why did it make my little boy cry, hmm?" Ursa hummed, "You will tell me about the book one day, okay Zuko?"

Itachi nodded gladly. "Don't worry, mother. I will." It's nothing something that he can hide for a long time, well, eleven years is a fairly long time to hide that he has abilities far beyond what a firebender can do. But he can muddle his past life with enough lies to not blow his cover.

Ursa gave him a tight hug which he returned kindly, "Good night, Zuko. Don't stay up too late."

"Good night," Itachi replied and drowned himself in the book while munching down the rice cakes and tea as Ursa left the room. He could honestly say that these were the most delicious rice cakes he has ever eaten and he looks forward to this every night. It is very peaceful as the moon shines light upon his room. He then heard a slight creak on his right.

Turning his head to the one who caused it, he saw bright golden eyes peer into him, "Azula?"

The said girl shyly walked inside the room, "I can't sleep, Zuzu." She shifted and looked everywhere finding her words. He could already tell she is embarrassed by the whole situation. "C-Can we sleep together?"

"Sure." Itachi quickly replied with a tired smile as he yawned. With a snap of his fingers, his candle went out. And he shortly joined Azula in his bed as she stared above the ceiling. "Something on your mind?"

"No," Azula replied in monotone as the crickets drowned the silence. "Zuzu."

Itachi hummed, "I want to become like you one day. I want to be as powerful as you, and win mother's approval."

"You will grow a more powerful firebender than me, Azula," Itachi replied as he too stared at the ceiling. "I can already see your potential."

"Do you think... do you think mom would be proud of me if I became more powerful? If I bring honor to the family?" Azula almost pleadingly asked her brother.

"Mother is already proud of you, Azula," Itachi replied tenderly but he is met with an angry glare.

"But is she?" She asked with a loud whisper, "I showed her my results. And even if she hugged me earlier, saying that she is proud, she just walked away from me. Almost as if she is disgusted by me, almost as if I am a monster." Azula couldn't hold it anymore and cried on Itachi's chest. "Am I a mon-"

Itachi didn't let her finish as he placed a finger on her mouth, "You are not a monster, Azula."

"But-"

"No matter what anyone tells you, what you see, or what you hear. You. Are. Not. A. Monster." Itachi hugged her as she continues to cry in his shoulder. "I'll talk to mother, tomorrow, okay? Don't worry, I'll be here." He felt Azula weakly nod as he caressed her back. Within a few minutes, both are asleep, waiting for a new day to dawn on them.


	2. II

Itachi wakes from his slumber, feeling a heavy presence in his chest, he could still see Azula sleeping peacefully. She lightly snored and the tears that were there vanished from her face. No pain can be traced to her languid state, only tranquility, and serenity. He tried to pry her hands and lightly land her on the bed as to not disturb his younger sister.

Slowly, he sneaked away from his bed and dressed up for the day. This is typical for Itachi, stirring from his slumber very early in the morning to cook himself breakfast while the sun waits for its moment to rise. Palace cooks were initially reluctant to let Itachi cook for himself as it is their job and a cooking noble is overtly showing a commoner trait. But he calmed them down, as it is just something to eat in the morning to gain energy for the day ahead.

Cooking a very quick meal with bread and eggs is easy for him. There are some things in this world that are very similar to his old one, however, poultry is another thing. It's basically a hybrid of animals, jumbled together like Orochimaru's experiment. Oh how he shuddered the first time he saw them, it reminded him of that slimy snake and his weird fetish for the Sharingan and the Uchiha. Its a good thing that Orochimaru is dead and his treachery from the Hidden Leaf has been wiped out.

What's harder though is a breakfast for Azula. She is a very picky eater and prefers meat on her meals. Not that he blames her, as meat is absolutely delicious, even for him, but it is not forever that they will eat meat. His days in the ANBU bore little time for those luxuries, especially during missions where military rations were the ones that he ate. Tasteless, bland, sometimes even bitter, but it works. Perhaps even with Azula's natural aptitude in firebending, he doesn't want to experience the things that he did, food or not.

The last thing that he wants to hear is for her to be sent to war. Uncle Iroh and his cousin, Lu Ten, were already sent to the frontlines by his grandfather, and he already sees how it will someday destroy them. No one leaves a war unscathed, all who walks through its path will be dead, or lucky enough to survive, only to have scars left in their minds.

Itachi made a simple breakfast for himself, just eggs, and toasted bread. To Azula, it's a deluxe breakfast, filled with tamagoyaki with rice rolled with nori, and spicy oyakodon, her favorite comfort food. He put it in a tray and carried it with ease. Walking through the cold halls of the palace, with columns filled with ornate designs of dragons and phoenixes careening to the heavens, servants halted their work and bowed in his presence.

When he entered the room, he is greeted by a docile Azula. The sun is about to rise but she held the blanket as close to her as possible. Placing their breakfasts on his study table, he went to his bed and shook her gently, "Azula. Azula, it's already morning."

Azula groaned, placing the blanket to her tightly, "...five more minutes..." She grumbled.

"Come on, Azula. Your breakfast would get cold."

Of course, Itachi knew what he was doing. He could already feel the annoyance that his words brought and it gave him a smile. No longer did he see the tear stricken face from last night, and now, she is just herself. She quickly lifted her body from the bed and stared blankly at her brother, "Zuzu, we're firebenders. We can just reheat our meals ourselves."

"It's much more delicious if you eat it fresh," Itachi smirked at her remark. "Come on... I made your favorite. And I promised to train with you today, remember?"

"Fine..." Azula trailed as she got off his bed, proceeding to the table. And when she laid her eyes on her meal, her eyes sparkled in wonder, almost as if mornings weren't a thing. With haste, she picked her chopsticks with her hands and eats with gusto, "It's good... it's..." She glanced at her side, seeing Itachi with a smile, observing her. "Well, it's not good... it's bad... but..." Azula just couldn't make up anything, and shouted loudly at him, "It's good, okay?! Happy?"

"Very." Itachi nodded, preparing for his meal, topping the eggs to his single toast.

But just as he was about to eat, Azula interrupted him, "What's that?"

"What's what?"

She pointed at the bread topped with egg, "That thing that you are going to eat."

"It's my breakfast," Itachi said nonchalant and he already noticed the glare of his sister. But he took a bite and continued to eat it nevertheless, "D'worry, 'tis 'nough." He said as he chewed his food.

He then saw Azula fidgeting slightly. Itachi already knows her demeanor, when Azula does that, it indicates her suggesting something or wanting to do a thing. He finds it... endearing in a way. "Y-you can have my egg rolls." Stammering her words as she is met with silence, "I can't have my brother eat something of that amount. It makes you look like a peasant!"

"Azula," Itachi spoke in return, "You need to grow strong, and you need that food. Besides, mine is simple so that you can have a delicious breakfast."

"That's not an excuse!" Azula argued as she pouted, "If.. if you don't eat this then.." She paused, "Then we wouldn't train together."

Itachi is baffled for a moment before making a smile, "Are you... sacrificing your time with me just so that I could eat more?"

"What? Got a problem with that, Zuzu?" Azula snapped before making a face.

Itachi stared at her but she didn't back down. With a sigh, he took one of the egg rolls and ate it. Azula then gave a smile before returning her attention to her food. The two ate in comfortable silence, but it was Azula who ate longer with Itachi just prepared his training equipment for the day, that being the scabbard from his _jian_ , and a small pouch filled with shurikens and kunai.

"What's with your knives and swords, anyway?" Azula moved her attention to him, "I know we discussed this, but really, do you have to be good at everything?"

"It's not everything, 'zula." Itachi lightly oiled his _jian_ and sheathing it after, "It's just being prepared. What if there is a scenario that I don't have to use my bending, or using bending would be a detriment? Take waterbenders for example, if there is a full moon, firebenders are no match with waterbenders as it enhances their waterbending to an unimaginable degree. If I relied heavily on firebending, I would be defeated in an instant."

"Well, if waterbenders are that strong then why did they not have a large empire and challenged us in battle?" Azula asked him, "There are, what, thirteen full moons in a single year, and still even with amplified strength, they cannot defeat us? It only means that we firebenders are superior to any kind of bending."

"The southern raids only ended a few years ago, Azula." Itachi smiled, "And still, the Northern Watertribe's defenses are one of the best in the world. An invasion fleet was repelled years before father was born, and still, I haven't heard a battle plan from the generals concerning an invasion. It seems to me that any invasion to the North will blunder since its defenses have surely been improved." He shrugged as he tied his training boots.

Azula didn't reply and went back to her food. With a few mouthfuls left, she munched her way through her meal until not a spot of rice is left on her bowl. "T-Thank you for the meal, Zuzu. I really appreciate it." She then gave a smile that spread from corner to corner.

Itachi replied with a mirthful smile of his own, "Good, now prepare for our training, okay?" Azula nodded and went straight to her room.

As he is the son of a Prince, he only extended his privileges by acquiring stuff that he lacked. He had the specifications of a standard shinobi kunai and shuriken procured to Master Piandao, to have it made for him. At first, the swordmaster doubted why would Itachi or in the Master's case, Zuko, procure such unwieldy weapons? But still, the Master made it for him.

His father found it very unnecessary, dishonorable even, to use such melee weapons and knives as they have the tools to literally burn their enemies. But Itachi insisted on his training and keeping these weapons, after all, would be a benefit to him.

When Itachi arrived at his personal training room, Azula wasn't there yet. In courtesy of this, he sat on the pavement quietly, waiting for his dear sister. He examined the room given personally by his father. From the sides, there are various ornaments of weaponry placed on wall racks, such as large spears and swords. On the wall that is made with red granite, there is a scroll that reads "Only the Mighty can rise with the Sun."

Azula arrived in the room shortly wearing her standard training robes. "Ready for your lesson, Azula?" He could see the excitement within Azula's eyes once he spoke. It's very clear to him that she is really waiting for this moment, her smile beaming with happiness just made this morning far more pleasant than what Itachi expects it to be. It's a time with his sister after all, and he has all the time in the world to enjoy it. She nodded without saying a word and prepared herself, breathing deeply.

Itachi did so too in front of her, "It goes something like this." Azula made way for his demonstration, staring at him with detail after detail as not to miss any moves.

His body transformed to his kata, legs not too wide apart and his hands are open, his right placed near his mouth and his left directly in front of him. His open left clenched tightly into a fist, flicking it lightly as it formed fire. Spinning his back towards his right, he let out a surge of fire from his right fist. Again, he spun to his right and Azula can see him gaining power from his momentum, putting it on his right foot as he kicked erupting its flames.

"That move is called Agni's Wrath. It's all about breath control, from the smallest amount of lethal fire to a strong surge of it. The first two moves are to gain ground from your opponent, and while they fall back, you strike. First, you will do the moves first without bending, and if you can do it, then we will add your bending."

* * *

Training is another story for Itachi as Azula is an adept firebender, teaching her new techniques with little difficulty. After ten tries Azula could already do Agni's Wrath without bending, and ten more to do the same thing with it. He could really see her potential to surpass him in terms of bending. Itachi might be a prodigy, but a prodigy's reign cannot last that long to someone who is competitive as her.

This is what fun is for Azula, as everything that revolves around games and firebending is a competition on its own. Progress is of the utmost importance and she didn't fuss any distractions. What is peculiar about her bending is that he can see blue streaks at the origin of the fire eventually leading to a normal fire at the end, and from what he recalls only the strongest Avatars and dragons can manifest fire of that color. Maybe she is progressing to that point and he can't help but feel proud of her progress.

And it can't be a manifestation of Susanoo or Amaterasu as Azula didn't display any noteworthy abilities in terms of ninja arts, or even the Sharingan. However, Firebending and the Sharingan have one thing in common, it gets its power from rage and emotion. Airbending flies through freedom of will and disconnection of the material; waterbending flows with emotion but discourages dissonance; earthbending inerts and stills with patience.

But firebending sears in its flames, the more fuel, the larger and powerful the fire.

They now rest as the servants provide them with cool water, slathering a clean towel on his sweat ridden face. Azula did so too as she rests her body on the floor, and just lets the breeze flow within the confines of the room. After their small break, they continued their exchange. Bouts of fire raged through the room, making the day even brighter for the two.

For Itachi, it isn't even training anymore, they are having fun and just bonded with their shared time. Sure, he is still teaching her, but their smiles can't be wiped from their faces. And this time would be different, he wouldn't lie to his sibling anymore or keep her out of things. To even think of his sister as an emotionless killing machine, her entire life honed to the point of even wanting to kill anyone who stands in her way.

No, he would never make the same mistake again.

As the two are about done, Azula sat near the garden while Itachi gathered more water and poured it into the two cups. Itachi carefully sat next to her as she drank the cup in silence, lazily observing the morning sky. But rather than the sky to be bright, storm clouds gathered above, shading the palace darkness. "So.. have I paid my debts, 'zula?"

"Quite," Azula gave a sigh of relief and placed the cup beside her, "But do you have time later?"

Itachi is reminded of one thing, he is trying to make ends meet, "Sure but after dinner," He answered despondently trying not to meet her eyes, "Why? Homework? Or do you want to play a game?"

Azula grumbled under her breath, "You always say that. After dinner, always after dinner." She paused, "I just... I just want to know why you are that strong so that I can follow what you are doing."

It is no secret that he himself is a firebending prodigy, but he's just that, a prodigy. If he were to face against his Uncle Iroh, cousin Lu Ten, or even his father Ozai, he will surely lose. He speculates that his body converts Chakra to Chi and vice versa with _Yōton (_ _Yang Release),_ and it is not an easy task especially if it is now back to his old child self's chakra levels. Even his father doubted if he is a bender at all in his early years as Ozai values only one thing, power, and without firebending is to be devoid of power.

Although, he is not sure if Chakra techniques work on Chi users, as he hasn't used any genjutsu in his new life as he found no scenario of using it, and he doubts if it would work at all. Genjutsu relies on manipulating the target's chakra network of their five senses, and this world relies on Chi, a diluted version of Chakra that locks one in the element that they are born in. But if _Yōton_ can convert Chakra to Chi, why can he not convert it into other elements?

The best answer he can come up right now is his Kekkei Genkai from his past life, thus locking his converted chi to only fire and nothing else.

Itachi put those thoughts aside and gave his attention to Azula.

Itachi scruffled her hair as she tried to resist but eventually gave in, "You don't need to follow me, Azula. You are the architect of your own density, and I'm simply guiding you to forge it. But the rest on how you achieve it is up to you."

"Which is why I want to hang out later, Zuzu!" Azula screamed, planting both of her hands on the pavement, "Don't you want to hang out with me?"

"Of course, I do." Itachi gave her a warm smile, "But you have to wait after I finish what I'm reading, just about ten pages left."

"And now it's after reading when earlier it's after dinner?!" Azula shouted which surprised Itachi. She crossed his arms and pouted while she turns her head away from him, "You just don't want to be with me!"

Itachi chuckled nervously, "If I have all the time in the world, I would spend it with you." Azula's face didn't waver and stared hardly on the floor, "If I don't want to be with you, why am I here in the first place? Hmm?"

"Because you are doing it out of pity." She grumbles.

"I'm not doing that Azula and you know it," Itachi said with a firm tone, placing his hand on her shoulder, he felt her flinch but she let it stay, "How about this, let's read together later? How does that sound?"

Azula's eyes lit up trying to suppress it but her small smile betrays her, "Well if you don't mind..." She quickly got close to him, until those two familiar fingers poked her forehead. Recoiling in the impact, her cheeks bloomed red, hiding her face in embarrassment.

"Sorry Azula," Itachi patted her head, "But I have to go now, okay?"

* * *

Walking towards the halls of this palace is something that he also has gotten used to. The Royal Palace is almost ten times the size of the Uchiha Clan Compound and only falls short of the Hidden Leaf. Even if his family has the largest house in the Uchiha compound, it still doesn't compare to the massive size of the new Throne Room alone as even the Hokage's Residence isn't this lavish. Though the palace is huge, Itachi does feel colder in its opulence.

This Palace is a symbol to the rest of his new family's might, indulgence, honor, and luxury, standing tall atop an extinct volcano. And with a single stroke of a brush from his grandfather, armies raise the banner of war across many fronts. He tries to find anything for a path of peace, but he also knows that it wouldn't be an easy one. For a hundred years this world has been bred to war, peace would be a foreign concept to all those who seek power and vengeance.

And this palace that he now stood upon, is the symbol of that conflict of war and peace. If he wants to protect Azula, then he must plan for a world of peace rather than hostilities; a harmony in place of intrigue.

Itachi asked the palace staff if they saw Princess Ursa and they pointed their direction towards the gardens. The sun didn't shine above, nevertheless, his mother sat under the tree near the pond, gently feeding the turtle ducks with small pieces of bread. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes are not even on the ducks, but rather on the opposite side of the garden.

His foot slowly paced to the garden, "Mother," Itachi spoke with firm conviction, letting his presence known.

Ursa's shoulders jolt in surprise but in the instance that she lays her eyes upon him, he noticed that her mood brightened, "Oh, Zuko, I didn't see you there. Done with your training, I hope? Or are you hungry? I can call the servants to make you some refreshments."

Itachi shook his head in return and sat near his mother, quietly averting his gaze to the turtle ducks, "That won't be necessary, mother. I don't want to trouble them any further." He gave his mother a quick glance, "I want to talk."

"Of course, Zuko." Ursa enveloped Itachi in a one-arm hug which he welcomed, "Is there something troubling you? Is it about the book?"

"No. I want to talk about Azula." He felt Ursa's arm slightly jostled over his remark but it didn't leave his shoulder. This is a mistake that he knew he should fix. Sasuke relied on him but deep inside he knew Sasuke sought approval from his original father, Fugaku. But even though his father loved Sasuke upon their dying breaths, his early life is molded from their father. What Itachi is only asking, is for their attention to be turned to their younger sibling.

"Did she do something to you?" Ursa asked with her words laced with deep concern.

"She didn't." Itachi replied with a sigh, "I'm just concerned about her, about how... how she feels about being here."

Ursa's eyebrows quirked, "What do you mean, Zuko?"

"I don't want her to feel any unease." Itachi smiled as he turned to Ursa, "Recently, I've noticed she is quite distant to others while also using violence to lash out on the servants. Meanwhile, she is trying her very hardest to prove her honor worthy, while receiving none in return. I'm afraid that if this continues, she would be swayed to the wrong path, one that wants to achieve power for power's sake because of people disregarding her as such. And in the end, that path would not lead to warmth, but of chaos."

Ursa's discomfort turned into a warm smile, "Since Azula was born, you always look out for her. It almost seems you two are inseparable." She pinched Itachi's cheek and blushed in the contact. "There are even times when she was just a baby, you took care of her rather than the servants. You are very mature for your age, Zuko."

"Thank you, mother. But Azula needs help, and I'm afraid I cannot do it alone, I need your help." Itachi asked pleadingly, "She also needs your warmth. I know that I've been getting a lot of praise, but the shadow that I cast extinguishes Azula's fire." Itachi can feel Ursa wince from his words but she didn't show it, "And whatever she feels right now, will shape her life."

Itachi's words were met by silence and spoke up, "Mother, what do you feel about Azula?" Again, Ursa didn't speak but her face morphed that into a look of deep concern and hurt. Itachi held her hand softly and she didn't reciprocate, "You can trust me, mother, I won't tell Azula what you feel about her. And I've already seen that there are no palace servants nor eavesdroppers nearby so your words are safe with me."

Ursa just gave a smile filled with remorse, "I love your sister, Zuko. I just feel uncomfortable with her attitude and I have to reprimand Azula for doing something that's wrong. You know that, don't you? We scold you because we love you."

"But maybe those acts are there for her to gain the attention that she lacked," Itachi spoke gently, "Sometimes, feelings cannot just be expressed by words, and she is young, confused, needing care and direction for her life. Maybe that's why she does outrageous acts, such as burning her firebending instructor's beard or burning a servant's clothes, because she needs warmth. And I alone cannot give her the love that she needs as I'm just a boy."

There is a tense atmosphere that surrounds them but Itachi knows this is the only way he can convince Ursa, by confronting her. Even if she felt nervous, he can still feel that she wants to continue the conversation. However, she is trying to find words that weren't there at all, trying anything to rebut her son, "Zuko, why are you doing this?" Ursa asked but quickly clamped her mouth shut as if she asked a stupid question.

Yet Itachi didn't form any face and remained perfectly calm, "Because I care for her, and Azula needs help before she strays away into the wrong path. Even if it means sacrificing my honor, just for her to live in the path of righteousness is enough for me. And I will always be there for her, no matter what happens." Itachi paused. "Please, mother. Help me." He then gave a bow.

Ursa knows what her son is basically asking, for her to soft up to Azula and give her attention, rather than Zuko. Giving a huge sigh, she spoke, "Alright, I'll do what I can. I honestly thought that you are going to talk about the book, but it is very kind of you to even give way to your sister. And you are not a boy, Zuko, far from it. From what I see, you are fit enough to be a man."

"Thank you, mother," Itachi replied as he relaxed his shoulders, "In time, I will tell you about the book."

"Then at least tell me what's it called so that I can read it," Ursa spoke up.

"Unfortunately, I've been trying to find it too, but recently it's been lost once months ago when I was trying to find it." Itachi gave an evasive tone but Ursa didn't notice it. "But the name? It's called _Samidare._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and done! So for now, I'm just establishing some relationships with Itachi/Zuko and the subsequent chapters will be plot-heavy. And wow I never expected this story to blow up as this is just a side project of mine. And I've tried to address the main issue here in regards to readers. Itachi is overpowered and I've tried to nerf him by depleting his chakra levels like that of his young self, so in time he would regain further chakra. Also, Itachi is written in a way that despite his powers, the choices that he made gave further consequence to his actions so I would try that also.
> 
> In terms of pairings? I honestly haven't thought of that since :
> 
> A. I suck at writing romance.
> 
> B. I wrote this story without a pairing in mind.
> 
> This story was inspired by Silver-Haired Stranger, The Greatest Sandbender, and Daybreak's Bell, all of them are wonderful Avatar crossover stories that I encourage you all to give them a read too! Because I just see a bunch of Naruto fanfiction with Naruto in it, while most of them are good, I want other characters thrusted into the Avatar universe since its also exciting to see them deal with the Avatarverse!
> 
> Also, I'm currently finding a beta-reader for this story, so if you can please either post a review or just pm me directly and I will reach out to you! In regards to Knights of the Shattered Republic, it's still being edited by A Lover of Nature and so far he has done a fantastic job! A big shoutout to him!
> 
> So what do you think of this new chapter guys? If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, or kind words, please I urge you to leave a review! It helps and motivates me to write another chapter of this story. If you have any criticism please also reach out to me or leave a review as it helps me improve as a writer! Any flames are unwelcome.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this new chapter dear readers and have a great day!


	3. III

Itachi quietly observed Azula and her new friends from a tree branch. His first impressions of them were good as at least, someone is there for his sister besides him. In his past life, Sasuke is very distant from anyone that is not his kin and drowned himself in his studies. He even tried to hide behind him when Sasuke met his best friend Shisui.

Thus, when Ursa fulfilled his wish, Azula's mood gradually improved and she made friends. However, he can see that Azula isn't comfortable and is rather apprehensive by the sudden change of approach of their mother, but Azula nevertheless welcomed her. Itachi could see that they felt comfortable with her rather than enacting fear in their hearts, the company was what made their friendship. He didn't know them personally and Azula never introduced them to him, but he got their names from her stories in times of their bonding.

The girl with the long brown braided pigtail is Ty Lee from his evaluation. Exited, energetic, and overall optimistic, Itachi comes to the conclusion that she would have a positive influence on Azula's circle. And her physique is quite excellent, very close to a typical Konoha kunoichi, with the ability to use acrobatics like a cartwheel.

In all honesty, he doesn't like delving into her as it reminded him of his childhood friend Izumi. Those brown hair and eyes, he can't help but skew his sight away. Not that he has feelings for Ty Lee but the resemblance can be quite unnerving, even for him. And his memories of the Tsukuyomi that he cast to Izumi before she died brought the pain to another degree. Some nobles or even servants wondered how he had not courted a girl of his age? All he does is brush all the contenders, but the anguish of her death remained in his mind, now that he had time to think about it.

On a lighter note, the other one is called Mai. The girl wore two buns and bangs hang just below her eyebrows, making her somewhat of a meek individual. Her behavior is that of pure shyness with the presence of Ty Lee and Azula but still feels comfortable with the two. Apart from that, he has no more scruples about her and just thinks of Mai as a friend of his sister's.

Itachi smiled as his sister played with them and ran around the garden. And since he didn't need to be here, he slowly landed so as not to alert his presence to them and proceeded on his way to the training room. Without anything to disturb him for a day and Azula is busy with her friends, he decided that it would be a good time to practice more of his firebending and using it less.

And in a short time, he practices the basic forms of firebending, trying to make anyone less suspicious. Trying to make, _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)_ in this close proximity would only lead to this room burning. And by rethinking this, his practice of ninjutsu is very limited in his new life, only using taijutsu techniques and knowledge of _Katon (Fire Style)_ enhancing his firebending.

Itachi quickly snapped out of his reverie and began to shift his body towards the advanced forms of firebending. These are the ones his father thought, the most aggressive techniques of the martial art. It is explosive, focusing on respiration and liberation like an angry tiger. However, he saw a flaw that has this style. Although it gives a huge advantage in strength and pure unmatched power, the movements, for him, are easy enough to read.

To mitigate this, he tried to make his firebending less explosive but rather quick. Only by using enough force not to drain his energy and subdue his opponent without using an excessive amount of force. And if push comes to shove, then he will have to go very aggressive with its style, a feint style so to speak.

However, even here alone, he heard voices and went down the path of his training room. Normally, they would be his grandfather's messengers, launching reports from the Earth Kingdom about the successes of his uncle Iroh and his son Lu Ten. But the voices of those who come down the hall were distinguished from what he expected.

"Do you think Azula would find us here?" Itachi heard from the hall. From the joyful voice that the person possessed, it must be Ty Lee.

"I don't know, to be honest. Let's just find a way to hide, I'm sick of her winning every time." The bored but determined voice, cutting smoothly with every word in a calculated precision, must be Mai.

Itachi did not focus on his training, but rather on the conversation on the two while still doing his training to set up a facade. His hands are slowly descending to relax and potentially, not injure Azula's guests. He then heard a gasp behind him and it sent a little smile on his face. Never did he imagined in his life that he would meet a friend of his younger sibling in a non-threatening way or not as an undead person that needs to unseal what revived him.

Here's a warm day where there was no threat near them. Even in his past life, Itachi was never able to meet Naruto personally until he returned to Konoha as part of the Akatsuki so this is something new and fun for him. Itachi slowly turned his head toward their shocked faces and found them with a small smile.

"What can I do for you?" Itachi spoke smoothly.

The two girls wore a blush until Mai bowed down. And seeing Ty Lee just froze there, the normally stoic lady forced her friend to bow too with her hand, "We're sorry that we are intruding your training, Prince Zuko!"

"Is he-?!" Ty Lee stuttered.

"He is!" Mai growled and tried to hide her blush, "Now we have to get out of here or-"

"Please, there's no need to bow down," Itachi said in amusement, "You two are Azula's friends, I presume?"

The two rose their heads but their gazes weren't at him, "Y-yes, Prince Zuko." Ty Lee spoke.

Itachi laughs to their surprise, "You don't need to address me as Prince Zuko here in the palace. Right now, I'm just Zuko and you two are guests here in the palace. I hope that the palace suits well with your accommodations."

"It does, but we really have to go, P- err I mean Zuko." Mai bowed slightly, "We are in the middle of something."

Itachi quirked his eyebrows, "I assume that something has to do with my little sister and you two are in such a hurry! What? Did my sister did something to you like burn your clothes or just chase you through the palace?"

"No, errr Zuko," this time Ty Lee spoke to him, "Azula is quite nice to us and we're playing hide-and-seek so... we really really have to go, because she will beat us again! It's not fair!"

And now Itachi is smiling internally while keeping a straight face, "Oh? Hide and seek? Well, she will probably beat you, I can see it." He waited a while for them to speak out loud, but the two kept their mouth shut. He guessed that they're hoping somehow for him to leak any information in regards to defeating his sister in this great game, but he is in a helping mood.

Itachi gave a big false sigh as he crossed his arms and shook his head, "But I guess you no longer need help since you are two are in a hurry. So if you have no further questions..." He trailed and those two sets of eyes who yearned for answers stared at him like he stole candy from them.

When he was about to close the door, Ty Lee cried out, "Wait!" She blurted out and Itachi's eyes widened. "We really really want to beat Azula this time, and... and..." She baffled with embarrassment, but she bowed before him, "We need your help, Prince Zuko!"

In this, Itachi laughed, lightly tapping Ty Lee on her shoulder, "A little help is something that I don't mind."

* * *

This mundane game where Azula just wins every time just became interesting to the girl who hides her emotions. Of course, she still wanted to visit the Royal Palace from time to time and she did so with her two friends. Her family is... quite demanding to gain the privilege to the point that she is quite distant from her parents.

But then she's dealing with these two unknowns, a noble, like her, and none other than the princess herself, who has become her friends. And it's the only escape she has from her domineering family. Prince Zuko is quite the talk in the circles of the Fire Nation, spreading even into the Royal Fire Academy for Girls.

He is handsome, brilliant, and extremely talented in firebending, so much so that every girl in the academy and the female populace of the capital wants to talk to him or even take a glance at him. And she is also not immune to this "Zuko fever" that the academy has, having to hide her blush while he's looking at her with his gentle smile.

Mai was sure that there was some exaggeration towards the story of his exploits yet here he is, proving those rumors quite true. It is almost rare for a person even a noble to have a talk with him as he is rumored to be a bookworm and quite protective of Azula. Mai even speculates that the Prince is out of the league from any Fire Nation girl that he can look into and finds them boring.

And thanks to Ty Lee, he is walking with them, giving them a crash course on how to beat Azula in this simple hide-and-seek game, well, if it was simple for them both. She aspires to know more about this mythical prince and why even she got the fever.

"I remember using a technique on 'zula that she could never beat, something that has to do with the use of baits," Zuko spoke to them in a low tone. Yet she can notice the lacing of pleasure in his words, "She raged on and on about the way I cheated because every time she had hoped to find me, which encounters her is a piece of log."

She gave a hearty laugh while trying to cover her mouth and provided the fun that Azula can, in fact, be defeated, in the funniest way possible. "How'd you do it?" Mai asked while holding her laughter but Zuko just put his finger on the top of his mouth giving them a wink.

"It's a secret."

"Umm.. Zuko- sir!" Ty Lee stammered, "Are... are you going to teach us how to beat Azula?"

Zuko didn't hide his amusement, shaking his head and chortling, "I was getting into it. But you can use my technique to use a decoy to distract someone. Although, the bait has to be fast and knows how to get around. And while the decoy is making a distraction, the other one should run away. Who's faster among you?"

In a quick move, Ty Lee raised her hand, "I do!" She murmured high and with pride. Mai can't deny Ty Lee's dexterity and athletics barring only Azula's but she can't help but feel jealous at this moment that she quickly got his attention.

"All right." Zuko gave a nod, "Ty Lee, you will distract by using any methods without getting caught. If she's distracted, get out of there fast. And you, Mai, just stay nearby but don't stay close, once my sister takes the bait, get out of there as quietly as you can. If one of you is caught, keep quiet, and don't snitch."

Then he put his hands on their shoulders, giving it a slight squeeze, "Got it?" Mai and Ty Lee gave a grunt and almost saluted like soldiers. This no longer feels like a game, it feels like a covert mission given to them by the Prince.

The two headed for an opening in the garden but remained carefully hidden behind the bushes. Mai quickly moved to another bush in front of them and they both waited for Azula to appear. Zuko was wearing a quiet smile as he watched from afar, but they may already have more than that serene smile, it's like he is examining each muscle that they twitch.

He was hiding pretty convincingly behind a pole shaded by the roof and even at first glance, no one would notice immediately. After a few seconds of silence, they heard footsteps coming from where they expected. With a quick hand gesture, Zuko signaled to them to stay down and remain silent. Normally at the moment, they were hiding and expecting Azula not to find them or just peek to see where she is, only for them to be seen.

"Now!" Zuko whispered to them loudly. Quickly Ty Lee shakes the bush while Mai moves away from them tenderly. They then listen to steps coming on them, but Ty Lee escaped in time just before Azula could see them. There was a short sense of terror as Ty Lee escape the sights of Azula and hid behind the cover.

For a few moments, they expected Azula to catch her, but surprisingly, she did not. There wasn't an "I've got you!" or even a tackling from the Princess, just grumbling that it was a noise.

"It worked." Ty Lee whispered to herself and her sense of dread turned into elation. "Mai! It worked!" She turned to Zuko's face and saw that his palm met his face.

"You absolute dum-dum!" Even Azula couldn't help but humor at Ty Lee's plight at the sheer stupidity of the situation. She clutched her stomach not even caring that they were in the middle of a game.

Mai just rose up, walked towards, and gave a huge sigh. It worked like a charm, just as expected of the Prince that she so idolizes. But instead jeopardized by an excitable Ty Lee that just hung her head in shame.

"Ha! I win-!" Even though Azula declared victory, she still couldn't stop laughing.

It is then that Zuko came forward to them that every one of them quieted down. His hand is still on his face, maybe a hint of disappointment? Mai can't tell. But she knows that their standing towards the Prince would've been diminished and this is a test for them so that they are accepted in the palace. It was until Prince Zuko removed his hand from his face that Mai knew what would be the answer.

"You two did well." Zuko spoke placidly, "However, everything hasn't been set and things can change." He then turned his eyes to hers, "And while you are faced with failure, it doesn't mean that you should just give up like that. For what it's worth, you two executed the plan well but things... you know what happened."

"Wait... you helped them?!" Azula shouted and pouted. "And you two, how did you even meet my brother?!"

"Oh, they are just passing by my training room while they are trying to find a place to hide." Zuko gave his sister a quick smile, "They asked me for help and I helped them. But since you won and technically they followed my plan," He placed his hand on Azula's shoulder's but he didn't forget to give her and Ty Lee a quick wink, "You won against me, even at least for once."

"But Zuko-!" Mai was about to retort as Ty Lee still couldn't speak in utter embarrassment. They were the ones who failed the Prince and now he is taking the blame for it? But they don't deserve that kind of treatment, especially from the Prince himself!

Yet his next words did something to Mai. Zuko raised his hand swiftly and turned to them, "It is my plan and you two just followed it so I take the entire blame. Don't you two beat yourself up over this, okay? There will always be a next time." He winked at them.

At that moment, Mai swore her heart skipped a beat.

For a moment, Azula stopped laughing and stared at her brother almost in disbelief. "No way... this means... you're going to teach me that technique..." Her smile then turned to a grin and hopped all over the place. What Mai didn't expect though was that Azula hugged both her and Ty Lee very tightly, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Azula then let go as the two of them panted for air, "You really took their breath away there, 'zula. And you two, please get along with my sister, okay?"

"We do get along!" Azula defended, "Also, I was going to introduce them to you today, Zuzu! You really couldn't wait-"

"And not mess with my dear sweet sister?" Zuko interrupted her and ruffled her hair causing her to blush. "That is a thing I couldn't pass up."

"But still... HA! I beat you this time!" Azula pointed directly at him.

But this time, Zuko crossed his arms and gave a smug smile "And it means those times you accused me of cheating are invalid. I won, truly."

Azula growled and threw herself at Zuko and gave him punch after punch. Ty Lee and Mai were about to intervene as they know when Azula gets angry, nobody crosses her but Zuko just laughs it off like it is nothing. He even is amused by the whole affair and just kept dodging and shielding her punches. They also couldn't help but smile at the ordeal. Soon Azula too threw fits of giggles and stopped her assault.

Azula then straightened her back and clapped her hands, "So! Zuzu, this is Mai and Ty Lee, they are my friends at the Academy. Ty Lee, Mai, this is my brother, Zuko, but I'm sure you already know now because someone spoiled all the fun!" She shouted at Zuko as she pouted. "Stupid Zuzu!"

"Don't worry about me, I'm glad you two are having fun at the palace. If you need anything or need refreshments just ask one of our servants and they will provide you with anything you need. And if you want some funny stories where Azula-"

"Okay!" Azula cut off her brother and still, he gave her a teasing smile while she huffed, "Let's get some snacks shall we?"

Mai realized one thing, that it's almost like the two are inseparable. And their banter with each other really seems like they are really close with each other. She couldn't help but smile at the thought, Azula is the only one who can even tease the prince like that yet he takes it with a laugh. Her admiration for Zuko only grew as she saw another side of the Prince that no one has seen outside the palace. Maybe even one day, he could take a look at her and appreciate her too.

* * *

To Azula, his brother Zuko is an anomaly from everyone in the palace. To her, powerful firebenders came with their personalities, they are volatile, ready to explode in a matter of seconds. Her grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, is one such individual but she can already see the cloak of age draws upon the weary Fire Lord. Once a powerful firebending general, his flames reduced entire cities to ashes and continued what the great Fire Lord Sozin established.

Her father Ozai is one of the most powerful firebenders yet he is cold and cruel. Her father's form of love is sheer discipline with ruthlessness. If she were to win her father's love and affection, she abides by their creed. But her mind is very conflicted as Zuko is also a firebending master. At just seven years of age, he graduated from the academy and emerged top of his class. To Zuko himself, he is only an adept firebender, but to her, she is a sheer master of the art.

And instead of a steaming pot that is typical of firebenders and admittedly, herself; Zuzu is very calm, rational, and always keeps his emotions in check. Azula expected her brother to detest the nickname " _Zuzu_ ", enough to entertain her, but what happened is that Zuko wholeheartedly accepted it with a huge smile. It is a huge surprise to her, and then she kept using it.

Unlike her mother that is cold and distant, her father searing in sheer heat, Zuzu is the warmth that her family lacked. She is very insecure about how he always gets the spotlight in the family but unlike the two, Zuko is always there. If Zuko weren't there by her side, what would happen to her? She shuddered at the thought of his brother being gone or just killed in battle.

Even if throughout the months, her mother warmed up to her and not the one she was supposed to be, Azula still holds some reservations regarding her mother. But Zuko is consistent, not changing his attitude towards her and at times he spoils her with his spare time. Like reading books with him or training with him, it's a pleasure that she always cherishes.

True to the behest of his brother, she listened to him and stopped burning everyone randomly but she still berates them. To her, they are just peasants who are just lucky enough to be working for the most prestigious family in the entire world. And Azula doesn't understand why Zuzu even gives them kindness, but he is, after all, an anomaly and an enigma, even to herself.

So right now, she is focused on training the Phoenix Style her brother taught her. Up until recently she has beaten him in their game of hide and seek, but it is only when he helped her friends, Ty Lee and Mai. Every sweat that drops down that floor is another drive for her to manifest that technique that even her father doesn't know about.

Azula positioned herself in the middle of the room letting the hot-air fuel her inner fire. She stood up straight; chest out; stomach in; hands on the side, and jumped up in the air. Then she let the Chi flow through her and tried to expunge a barrage of fire through various kicks and punches but Azula could only make three until she landed on the ground.

"Damn it! I was so close!" She wasn't though but her target is five flames, "How could Zuzu do that? There must be some kind of trick." Azula pondered as she rose from the ground and repeated it again and again until her body forced her to stop. In the end, her venture to a different firebending style brew no fruit and left her sweaty and panting for water.

The servants were smart enough to give her a pot of cold water and a clean towel to freshen her up, and she let herself rest, panting for air and waiting for her body to get enough rest and push it further. Her mind is her only limit and she will break her limits and become someone powerful like her brother and her father.

However, she didn't notice someone walking entering the door. Of course, no peasant would dare intervene in the reverie of the princess so she didn't expect that she is getting a visit from her father. But he didn't just let his steps be heard, Ozai basically marched right into the room without any subtlety or care and sat on its center. "Azula, stand up and perform _Ninigi-no-Mikoto_ _,_ now." Her father spoke in a loud and firm voice.

"As you wish, father." Azula quickly stood up in attention as adrenaline rushed through her arteries and fueled her fire. _Ninigi-no-Mikoto_ is one of the most ancient firebending techniques, yet one of the most advanced and only passed down from the Fire Nation Royal Family. She didn't even look at her father as she prepared her kata. Again her body is betraying her but her will won, pressing on with the kata.

It involves her right hand being close to her right chest while the left's ring, pinky, and thumb curled and away from her body. Her legs are wide apart in a stride and carefully light. With a huge force, she leaped to the air and kicked her left leg, and using the momentum gained she swung her right leg, both kicks expunging fire. However, her body betrayed her will and crashed to the ground.

Azula could not see her father's face but the thought of just failing him is enough for her mind to be enveloped in fear, and rightly so. "What is this farce?" Her father growled. "Your brother mastered it in just a single day, and when I taught you the move weeks before, you still failed to meet my expectations? How many forms did he already master than you?"

Her eyes dared not to her tears flow and just gritted her teeth in her father's words, "Thirty, father."

"Thirty." Ozai spoke with firm authority, "You are lagging behind."

"But father-"

"Silence. Do it. Again." He growled at her.

Ozai's words alone gave Azula the energy that she needed to do the technique. And again. And again. And again. And again, until her body collapsed to the ground in sheer exhaustion. She expected harsh words coming from her father but when she glanced at where her father sat, with her remaining strength, he wasn't even there. And she is only to blame, she is too weak and wasn't strong enough to gain her father's affection.

Silent tears flow from her face, lying there on the floor. Her mouth didn't whimper and her watered eyes stared walls of the room. Her father can't see her like this, but it doesn't mean that he will come back to comfort her. He entered quickly as he went, not even caring the struggles of her own, only the results.

Maybe she isn't worthy of even being a part of the Royal Family. She is so weak that she couldn't even gain the love of her father and the validation of her mother. With her remaining strength, she rose up and quietly dried her empty tears. Her foot going on autopilot to her room, until she collapsed midway to her destination.

Azula didn't hear Ursa catching her exhausted body and quietly lifted her towards her bed. Her mother might care for her, and in the darkest recesses of her mind does she yearn for her love. When her half-lidded eyes closed, she wondered if Zuko was not the caring brother that she has, would she turn out to even be a more vicious monster than she is now? Would her mother and Agni-forbid her father resent her? Only in her darkest thoughts can she ask those questions and receive no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and done! First and foremost I apologize to you all dear readers since it's been months since I have updated this story. And wow it really blew up and I didn't expect it to have the reception that it has right now. Although I will admit my writing is janky and not the best, so I am still trying to find a beta-reader for all the three chapters to be edited for maximum enjoyment for you guys! I also apologize for my writing. So if you wanted to be one please don't hesitate to review or pm me, it will be a great help! Thank you in advance!
> 
> I didn't update this due to three things, Procrastination, Writer's Block, and DOTA 2. I have a bunch of ideas for this story from my ideas, and especially the reviewers. However, seemingly these past few months I just cannot write on this story, it's like a funnel when too many solids are in it, nothing gets filtered. So I played a bunch of DOTA 2 and Techies is a lot of fun although I'm not playing anything right now.
> 
> Also, now I have introduced Mai and Ty Lee into the story and gave two different POVs. And in concern to romance, it will be gradual IF IT HAPPENS as for me it is not the main focus of the story but rather how Itachi will shape the Avatar World and how does each character react to Zutachi. (Thank you auraofcalm for coining that term!)
> 
> Do I plan to bring any other Naruto elements in the story? So far no as for me it just ruins a story if I suddenly put Shisui or Sasuke out of nowhere it will just ruin it. So no.
> 
> So what do you think of this new chapter guys? If you have any suggestions, constructive criticism, or kind words, please I urge you to leave a review! It helps and motivates me to write another chapter of this story. If you have any criticism please also reach out to me or leave a review as it helps me improve as a writer! Any flames are unwelcome.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this new chapter dear readers and have a great day! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!


End file.
